Avengers Vacation In Vermont
by AvengeWhoLockStuckGirl
Summary: The Avengers and Loki take a vacation in Vermont


**Avengers Vacation In Vermont**

**This is my first fanfiction ****ever****, so I hope you like it:**

**Summery: The Avengers (and Loki) go on vacation in Vermont.**

"We're finally here!" yelled Tony as he got out of the car and ran to the door. "Can you unlock the door Coulson?"

"Maybe." Coulson tried to get the rest of the team out of the van and tried to find Loki, where ever the stupid god of mischief was.

Suddenly, there was a big crash somewhere near the house. Natasha and Clint had smashed a window and ran inside to claim their rooms.

Thor had been in the backyard trying to catch frogs around the large round pond screaming, "Come back my small croaking friends!"

Bruce had disappeared too, and Steve was getting angry because it started to rain.

"Oh yeah, this is going to be fun", Coulson muttered as he unlocked the door and got his bearings of the cabin. The door lead into the basement, where the TV room was, and as soon as Coulson walked through the door he was greeted by what looked like Tony smashing the TV to do something that Coulson probably wouldn't like.

"Tony, what are you doing?"

"Fixing the DVD player to allow Jarvis to tech up the cabin."

"Okay… Did you get your room yet?"

"Can't I just sleep in here?"

"Fine, but don't break anything." Coulson continued up stairs to the third floor, not even caring about how Bruce and Thor had found the hidden stash of marshmallows in the kitchen. He trudged into his room and sat down on his bed. Natasha and Clint got the only other room on the third floor. Their room had two twin beds on opposite sides of the room. While Clint set up numerous booby traps around the room, Natasha got to work on setting up a system to get food from the kitchen without getting off of her bed.

Steve had finally gotten inside, after he had gotten locked out for three hours and was forced to play with Thor and his newfound froggy friends.

After a few hours it was nine o'clock, and everyone filed into the basement to watch a movie. Tony had created a bed that flipped into the wall so that there would be more room. He had also created a TV that was three times as big as the old one, and had complete surround sound. They looked through the movies that were all ready on the shelf, but everyone wanted to watch a different one. Natasha and Clint wanted to watch _Charlie's Angels_, Steve and Bruce wanted to watch _Jaws_, Tony wanted to watch _Ironman 2_, Thor wanted to watch _Fred Clause_, and Coulson wanted to watch _Captain America_. In the end, they decided on _The Fantastic Four_, because one of the characters looked a lot like Steve. Clint put the DVD into the DVD player, and snatched the remote from Thor, who was trying find out what the batteries did. Clint pressed the "Main Menu" button and started the movie. Just then Loki appeared on the floor, sitting with his legs crossed and a large bowl of popcorn in his lap.

"What are we watching?" He kept staring at the TV as he asked. Steve glared at him with distaste, "Were you the one who locked me out of the house?"

"Um… Yes that was me, but it was just fun. Now, what are we watching?" He calmly replied.

"We're watching The Fantastic Four, and if you going to stay you have to be in proper sleeping attire." Said Clint as he gestured to the group. All of them were wearing pajamas. Tony had an outfit that looked like one of his armors complete with a hood, Natasha had black shorts and black t-shirt with a black sweatshirt, Clint had black sweatpants and a purple t-shirt with a decal of a quiver on the back, Steve had sweatpants and a tank-top covered in the American flag, Bruce had purple sweatpants and green t-shirt that said "You Wouldn't Like Me When I'm Angry", Thor had pajamas made out of silver and gold metal looking stuff, and Coulson had a Shield issued pajamas.

"Ok I can do that," Loki said as he snapped his fingers together and changed into dark emerald green footy pajamas with a pattern of tiny gold and blue scepters on it. "What do you think?"

The whole team groaned. "Can we just watch?" Asked Natasha. Clint pressed Play. By the time half the movie was over everyone was asleep except Loki. Loki, who had found several cans of whipped cream, some honey and some string, decided to have some fun with the Avengers (plus Coulson) and prank them.

"Oh, I can't wait to see their faces when they wake up," he snickered, "This is just like a scene from that movie _The Parent Trap_. Ha ha ha!" He ran up to the extra room to sleep peacefully before the next day.

**End Of Chapter One**


End file.
